Hatred
by gyucchi
Summary: Ia begitu membenci Rokudo Mukuro. — shouichi; byakuran. au. character death.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn ©** Amano Akira. _All rights reserved. _There is no money being made here.

—

**Hatred ©** 2013

—

Semuanya dimulai saat Byakuran menceritakan tentang orang yang ditabraknya di depan elevator.

—

_Namanya Rokudo Mukuro, Shou_-chan_!_

Ia hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Byakuran. Semoga ia dan Rokudo Mukuro itu bisa bersahabat dengan baik.

—

Hari-hari berikutnya berlalu dengan nama _Mukuro_, _Mukuro, Mukuro_. Mukuro-_kun_ begini, Mukuro-_kun_ begitu.

Ia mencoba paham. Byakuran 'kan memang seperti ini sifatnya, maka ia akan coba memaklumi sebaik mungkin.

—

Hari berikutnya, dan berikutnya, dan berikutnya, ia isi dengan menonton Byakuran mengajak Rokudo Mukuro berbicara dengan senyum cerah di wajah.

Dari kejauhan, ia merasa sangat iri.

—

Byakuran tidak pernah seantusias _itu_ saat dengannya.

—

_Mukuro-_kun _tidak suka makanan manis. Tapi anehnya Mukuro-_kun _suka cokelat, Shou-_chan_!_

_Mukuro-_kun _mengidap heterokromia, tapi kedua keping biru-merahnya malah indah buatku, Shou_-chan_!_

Dan,

_Ne, ne, menurut Shou-_chan … _Mukuro-_kun _tampan atau tidak?_

—

Sejak saat itu, benih-benih kebencian mulai tumbuh di antara kepingan-kepingan hancur yang tersisa dari hatinya.

—

Byakuran tidak pernah lagi melewatkan Valentine sambil memakan dan menertawai cokelat bertumpuk dari penggemarnya bersama Shouichi. Mengejar Rokudo Mukuro di hari Valentine tampak lebih menyenangkan untuk Byakuran.

Kegiatan Byakuran setiap 9 Juni sekarang adalah mengetuk pintu rumah Rokudo Mukuro dengan hadiah spesial lengkap di atas tangannya. Kegiatan Byakuran setiap 28 Oktober sekarang adalah menggoda Rokudo Mukuro dan tanpa henti menanyakan apakah akan ada kado dari pemuda tampan heterokromia itu.

Tanggal 3 Desember kini terlewat begitu saja dari kalender Byakuran.

—

Tapi ia tetap ada di belakang Byakuran, mendukung dan menguatkan saat Byakuran bilang kalau sang pemuda akromatik memerlukan kehadirannya.

—

Suatu hari, dengan sorot mata serius dan senyum yang bukan main-main seperti biasa, Byakuran datang padanya.

_Doakan lamaranku hari ini diterima Mukuro_-kun, ne, _Shou-_chan.

—

Saat itu juga, ia merasa begitu benci pada sosok Rokudo Mukuro.

—

Di malam yang seharusnya jadi malam membahagiakan bagi Byakuran, sang pemilik ametis indah malah datang membuka pintu flatnya.

Senyum yang selalu ia impikan, untuk pertama kali ditunjukkan oleh Byakuran di hadapannya.

_Ne, Shou_-chan….

—

Malam itu, di bawah siraman cahaya bulan yang memasuki kamar gelapnya, di antara decitan ranjang, di sela desah yang timbul, ia dapat melihat senyum yang senantiasa ia damba ada di depan wajahnya.

Di sudut terdalam hatinya yang telah digerogoti benci terhadap Rokudo Mukuro, ia sadar kalau senyum itu hanya tampak di hadapannya. Bukan tampak _untuk_nya.

Malam itu, di antara nada pinta dan permohonan, ada suara putus asa mengerang perih,

_Aku mencintaimu, Mukuro_-kun….

—

Esok siang, ia mendengar berita mengejutkan dari Tsunayoshi.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Rokudo Mukuro dengan Hibari Kyouya.

Meski dirinya digetarkan oleh kegembiraan luar biasa yang berasal dari jerat kebencian hatinya, ia menyempatkan diri menelepon Byakuran.

—

"Halo?"

—

_Byakuran tidak pernah menjawab teleponnya._

—

Malam usai resepsi dilangsungkan, ia segera memacu kaki ke apartemen Byakuran.

Yang ia temukan adalah bak mandi yang tergenang warna merah pekat dan tubuh dingin yang terbujur kaku.

—

[ ia begitu membenci Rokudo Mukuro ]

[ ia begitu membenci Rokudo Mukuro ]

[ ia begitu membenci Rokudo Mukuro ]

[ ia begitu membenci Rokudo Mukuro ]

[ ia begitu membenci Rokudo Mukuro ]

[ ia begitu membenci Rokudo Mukuro ]

[ ia begitu membenci Rokudo Mukuro ]

[ ia begitu membenci Rokudo Mukuro ]

[_ ia begitu membenci Rokudo Mukuro_ ]

[ _**ia begitu membenci Rokudo Mukuro**_ ]

—

—

Ia menatap datar gundukan tanah merah di hadapannya. Sungguh, ia amat benci melihat tempat ini.

"Dasar bodoh."

Amarah menyusupi dirinya, lalu ia memutar tubuh meninggalkan makam dan tidak pernah kembali lagi.

—

Ia memutar-mutar pelan silet yang ada di antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Tidak pernah ia sangka, benda yang kini paling ia benci dalam kehidupan menyedihkannya malah meliuk manis di jemarinya.

"Kau memang bodoh, Byakuran-_san_."

_Tidak pernah melihatku yang selama ini tepat di depan matamu._

Ia menggores mantap pergelangan tangannya dengan alat yang pernah mengambil nyawa orang yang tidak pernah ia gapai sampai akhir. Alat terkutuk yang bahkan pernah menyentuh Byakuran, mengalahkan pengecut buruk rupa sepertinya.

Merah segera menuruni tangan putih, dan pandangannya mengabur hingga ia tertelan hitam pekat tiada akhir.

—

Setidaknya mereka berdua akan membusuk di neraka. _Bersama._

—

[ di sana, ia bebas membenci Rokudo Mukuro sampai selama-lamanya ]


End file.
